


Down And To The Left

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-23
Updated: 1999-12-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray appreciates Fraser's new skill.





	Down And To The Left

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Down and to the Left...

 

 

<!--  
@page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin-right: 1.25in; margin-top: 1in; margin-bottom:  
1in } -->

"Oooh, that feels really good, Frase." Fraser kept his hands moving in a steady rhythm. "Oooh, yeah, right there. Good spot. Where'd ya learn ta do this?"

Fraser blushed. "Well, actually, Ray, I thought of it soon after we met. You, er, seemed to be the type of person who would appreciate this."

"Oh yeah, I appreciate it, all right. So where'd ya learn it?"

"I began reading on the subject at the Public Library. From there, I was able to track down several stores to supply both more specific techniques, and also supplies." He changed the position of his hands, and the rhythm, which earned him a happy squeak.

"Ya can really find books on this?"

"Certainly, Ray, for example, this technique is found in..." He was interrupted by a yelp, and quickly reduced the pressure. "I'm sorry, Ray. Did that hurt?"

"Nah. Just kinda caught me by surprise. Do it again?" Fraser complied.

"Oooh. Oooh! Try down a little, and to the left. Oooohhhh yeah, that is a Very Good Spot." Ray was practically purring. Fraser was amused by the variety of sounds he made: little squeaks, moans of pleasure, and tiny yips whenever Fraser found a particularly sensitive area. Obviously, this was something Ray enjoyed. Fraser was rather pleased with himself for gathering the courage to suggest it. He uncapped the lubricant, and without stopping the rhythm of his right hand, used his left to add a little more to the area where he was working.

"What is that smell?"

"Juniper, mostly, with traces of..."

"Never mind. It kind of smells like that stuff you use on bruises. Except it don't stink quite that bad." Fraser did not dignify that remark with a reply, except to move his hands to a new area, and begin another technique, from a different book.

* * *

Fraser leaned back on his heels and surveyed his partner. Ray was completely, bonelessly relaxed, with a happy half-smile on the side of his face Fraser could see.

"Ray. Ray. Ray. Ray!"

"Mmmph?" The blonde yawned and stretched, opening one eye to look at him.

"You need to get up. We are expected to relieve Huey and Dewey at the stakeout in 25 minutes."

"'Kay." Another yawn. "Y'know, Frase, you give the world's best backrubs."


End file.
